Best Friend's Brother
by PinkyKupkake
Summary: What if Jack and Ralph both had sisters also stranded on the island? What if they were best friends...and what if they were both in love with their best friend's brother? Oneshot.


Jill Melody Marybeth Merridew woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She had just spent the night on a desert island...and she had no makeup! She had been on a plane with her best friend, her brother, and the rest of her brother's school, and the plane had crashed. Now they were stranded, all alone.

She was sure that the boys were lonely enough - they'd already split themselves apart from each other - but she felt the worst. Jill hadn't seen her friend Rory since the plane crashed. She knew Rory was OK - after all, Rory was Ralph's sister - but they never got the chance to really talk.

And the worst part of all was that she had a huge crush on Ralph...her best friends brother! It didn't get much worse than being lovesick and homesick at the same time. With her thoughts racing, she went to look for her brother.

"Jack!" she cried out, leaving the small cave she'd found for the camp. He didn't answer, so she called again. "JACK!"  
"What?!" she heard him yell from afar.  
"I need to talk. I don't know what to do.""You don't have to worry about what to do. I'll take care of you. And everyone else here, too."  
"I don't mean about that, Jack. I have other things to worry about."

"What other things?"

"Um...it's about Rory."  
"Rory? Who- the other girl. You can't talk to her."  
"What?"  
"She's allied with Ralph."  
"That's because they're siblings. They can't help it."  
"The friends of our enemies are our enemies. You can't-"  
"That's not how the say-"  
"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! That's not fair, Jack! Rory is my best friend. And Ralph-" Jill stopped talking and sighed.  
"What about Ralph?" Jack challenged his sister.  
"Let me see if I can explain this to you in a way you'll understand."

She took a deep breath in. "I like Ralph."  
"You **what?**"  
"I. Like. Ralph."  
"You like your best friend's brother? My **enemy**?"  
"Yes. Your enemy - my best friend's brother - is the one for me."

Meanwhile... (Rory's POV)

Rory woke up and couldn't believe her bad luck. Not only was she stranded on an island with her overprotective brother...but her best friend's brother was the one for her.

She hadn't talked to her "sister" Jill (they weren't really sisters but they were like sisters, y'know?) since they'd crashed onto the island. They just didn't get to talk - and besides, Ralph wouldn't let them talk now.  
Not that it would be a problem if they didn't. Jill would hate her for liking Jack. That was her **brother!** But Rory couldn't live with herself. She had to tell her.

She tried to think of ways to tell her, but came up blank. It was something that just couldn't be done easily. She went looking for her brother.  
"Ralph!" she yelled.  
"What, Aurora?" he asked from somewhere nearby.  
"Don't call me Aurora!" she yelled. "I'm an independent, free spirit!"

"I'll call you Aurora whenever I want. In fact, I'll call you Aurora Jamie Daisy-"  
"SHUT UP! I need to tell you something!"  
"What do you want, Au-" She gave him a death glare. "-Rory?"  
"I need to talk to Jill."  
"No you don't. Jill's with Jack."

"Yes I do! It's important."  
"It can wait."  
"No. It's**really **important."  
"I don't think it is-"  
"I think my best friend's brother is the one for me."

"I don't care what you think. I'm your big brother, I know what's best for you. And Jack's not what's best for you."  
"You don't know me! You'll never know who I am, because you don't care! And you're not keeping me from my best friend!" Rory screamed, storming away.

She stomped out along the beach, not knowing what to do. She and Jill had been apart long enough that they didn't know where the other one was - yes, they were with their brothers, but they never knew exactly where. She figured that going further away would get her closer to Jill - and when she tripped on something (or, as it were, someone), she was right.

"Rory!"  
"Jill!"  
The two girls fell into a tight hug after running into each other.  
"I have to tell you something!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I think I like Ralph," Jill said.  
"I think I like Jack," Rory said at the exact same time.  
"What?"  
"What?"

"We need to stop." they said in sync.  
"Wait!" Rory yelled. "Repeat what you just said."  
"I said I think I like your brother."  
"Me too! I mean, your brother."

"Oh my gosh. Rory. This is so awkward."  
"Maybe it'll be less awkward if we sing it out."  
"No, that'll make it-"  
"I call you up when I know he's at hoome," Rory began.

"I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone," Jill sang back tentatively.  
"Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?" Rory turned around and started walking, dragging Jill behind her.

"I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking. But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?" Jill continued, trying to turn the other way, but following Rory anyway.  
"I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want you to know," they both sang at the same time.  
They both burst out, belting in frustration. "Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ah! My best friend's brother is the one for me!"  
Upon seeing a few of the boys ahead, Jill got nervous, but Rory confidently marched ahead.

"Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah, leader of the choir and he's six foot three," Rory continued, smiling.  
"I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind!" Jill shouted in frustration.

"Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ah! My best friend's brother is the one for me! BFB! BFB! My best friend's brother my best friend's brother!" they sang together.

The boys - who happened to be from the choir - turned around to face the two girls. "Jack! The girls are being weird!" a younger one shrieked.  
"I kinda think that I might be his type, 'cause when you're not around he's not acting too shy," Rory sang.  
"AURORA! GET BACK HERE!" Ralph shouted from afar.  
Jill turned around in Ralph's direction. "Sometimes I feel like he might make a move! Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do!"

"I know it's strange I don't know what he's thinking! But is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know!" Rory sang, turning to stick her tongue out at her older brother.

"Yeaaah-ee-yeah-eeee-yeah-eee-yeaaaah, my best friend's brother is the one for me," Jill began, singing with full gusto.  
"JILL! GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU GET A SPEAR IN YOUR FACE!" Jack shouted, running towards the girls.  
"Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah," she continued, "leader of the boys and he's six foot three!"  
"I'M SIX FOOT FOUR!" Ralph nearly shrieked.

"SHUT UP! You're barely six foot," Rory yelled back before singing again. "I don't want to - but I want to! 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!"

Ralph and Jack both grabbed their sisters by their arms and attempted to pull them away, despite the girls kicking and continuing to belt full force.  
"Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ah! My best friend's brother is the one for me! BFB! BFB! My best friend's brother my best friend's brother!" they sang together.  
Suddenly a change came over the girls, and they went limp in their brothers' arms. They sang quietly.  
"'Cause he's such a dream, yeah," Jill began softly.  
"And you know what I mean," Rory sang.

"If you weren't relaaateeeeeeeeeeeed!" they sang together.  
"Yeaaah-eee-yeaah-eee-yeah-eeeyeaaaah! My best friend's brother is the one for me!"

"Yeahhhh-ee-yeahh-ee-yeahh-ee-yeah-ah! A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three! I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind! Yeahhhh-ee-yeahh-ee-yeahh-ee-yeah-ah! My best friend's brother is the one for me! BFB! BFB! My best friend's brother my best friend's brother!" They finished triumphantly.

"Wait-" the boys said.  
"Who's the punk rock drummer?" Ralph asked.  
"Um, that's supposed to be you," Jill said, blushing.  
"Oh, we-"  
"Ralph doesn't have an ounce of musical talent in him. He can't even sing a C sharp," Jack declared.  
"Yes I can!"  
"Yeah? Prove it!"

"Well, I'm not warmed up!"  
"Exactly. You can't do it!"  
"I can!"  
"Well you won't prove it!"  
"I told you-"  
"Stop! Stop fighting!" Jill whimpered. She hugged her brother.

"Stop being a baby!" Jack yelled, pushing her off. "And stop thinking you're better than I am!"  
"Which I am," Ralph contested.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"YES."  
"NO."  
"Y-"  
"Who are these people," another girl's voice said, "and can I make them thralls?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a girl around there age standing behind them with a group of rather large men, as well as a red-haired boy.

"Who are you?" Ralph asked.  
"How about you tell me who you are," the blonde girl demanded, "and then you'll know who we are?"  
"Fair deal. I'm Ralph," he said. "That's Jack" - he pointed at the red-haired boy on **his** side - "and that's-"  
"No," she answered. "That's not Jack. **This**" - she pointed at the redhead on her side - "is Jack."  
"But my name's Jack too," said the boy on Ralph's side.  
"Fair enough. Who are the girls?"  
"Rory and Jill. Jill's my sister," Jack answered.

The blonde turned her head to her Jack. "I thought your sister was Lucy."

"My sister is Lucy. But we're not the same person." the other Jack said.  
"Seems a bit suspicious to me, but okay." she turned to the castaways, and grinned cruelly. "Keep still."  
"Wait!" Rory said. "You haven't told us your name."  
"Oh. Right. I'm Thorgil."

"And?" Jill shrugged.  
"And what?" Rory said. "She doesn't have to say anything else."  
"But she looks like she's going to say something else."  
"But maybe she isn't-"

Suddenly, a giant unicorn fell from the sky and crushed Ralph.  
"What?" Jill and Rory screamed at the same time. "NOOOOOOO!"  
"Eh, he was never that great anyway." Jack said.  
A narwhal emerged from the skies, landing on him and the other boys.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. This is. The worst. Day. EVER!" Rory screamed.

Then the narwhal ate all of them except for Thorgil, Jack, and their friends. They all learned a very valuable lesson that day, which was: When you're stranded on a desert island and you're in love with your best friend's brother, you should probably keep quiet about it until you're in a position to be emotionally ready for the commitment, or else you might get eaten by a narwhal.

The End.


End file.
